Half Moon
by Radio In My Head
Summary: A short first attempt at fanfic, this is the scene from New Moon where Bella and Edward are reunited, from Edwards POV. If you like it I will try and write further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. This is the scene from New Moon where Bella and Edward are reunited told from Edwards POV. It's my first attempt at fanfic so any/all feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

I didn't know what was waiting for me. I knew I would be destined for hell - I was a monster after all - of that I was certain, but there could be no hell worse than being in a world where she no longer existed. The worst torture that hell could bring down on me, the only thing I would not be able to stand, would be to sent me back here and forced to continue to live in a world where she did not.

Or maybe, there was nothing more after this life, this world. Maybe we're gone forever; simply cease to be. I didn't believe it, but a part of me wished it were true, and it made me all the more eager to get to a world that wasn't this one, whatever it might be.

The chimes from the clock rang out. It was finally time. I almost smiled to myself to have it all finally be over. There was a strange sensation of peace that flowed through me as I closed my eyes and raised my foot to step out into the sun, and finally find a release from this pain.

Something bumped into me. My arms wrapped around the body they had longed for all these long months before my mind had even registered that there was anyone there to hold. I opened my eyes slowly, and stared down in surprise as my brain struggled to form a coherent thought.  
Bella!

"Amazing," I thought aloud. "Carlisle was right." I was in heaven and with the most beautiful angel to ever grace gods kingdom. I didn't know how or why I could be here, after all I had done, but I didn't care. I was here. She was here. Nothing else mattered. The relief and utter joy to be in her presence again was overwhelming.

"Edward," my beautiful angel whispered. She was trying to tell me something but I was too awe-struck by her presence to be able to understand her words. I brushed my hand softly against her cheek, afraid she would disappear in a cloud of smoke. She felt just the same; soft, warm, human.

"I can't believe how quick it was." They must have killed me the instant I took that step. "I didn't feel a thing - they're very good," I murmured, kissing the top of her beautiful head. A line from Romeo and Juliet came to me; "Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." I breathed in, and felt the old familiar burn of thirst in an overwhelming intensity that seemed utterly appropriate. If this was the price for seeing her even one last time, it was an easy debt to pay.

"You smell just exactly the same as always," I told her. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care, I'll take it." I thought aloud, too overwhelmed by her presence to control my words. It made no sense; it was heaven to have her here, hell for the thirst to still burn, stronger than ever, but I wasn't trying to rationalise it. It didn't matter where we were, we were together.

She struggled in my arms, trying to tell me something. I tried to focus through the haze of emotions flooding through me.  
"What was that?" I asked, mentally laughing at myself for how absurdly formal I sounded despite the utter elation I was feeling.

"We're not dead, not yet!" I finally heard her this time. She's alive? I'm not dead? She's alive! The utter joy I'd felt at seeing her in heaven was nothing compared to this. This euphoria was beyond words. For a half second I was lost in it but she wasn't finished talking. "…get out of here before the Volturi -"

The Volturi! No!

I swept the minds around me in a panic. It's happening again… for a split second, a thought popped into my mind unwelcome. Maybe I am in hell… maybe this is my punishment, to have her back and lose her over and over again, unable to save her, watching her die over and over in every imaginable way, knowing not only could I not save her, it was my fault she would die. No! I banished the thought from my mind. I knew the truth of her words as surely as I knew my love for her. We were alive… for now. I wanted to grab her and run, risk the exposure of the sun and dart through the crowded square. Run until eternity, if it would get her away from them, but there was no time. They were almost here, I had failed already. She wasn't dead, but she would die because of me. Because she had come here to save me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have followed/favourited/reviewed, seems a few of you liked the first part so thought I would add some more to the story. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

**N.B. spoken dialougue, storyline and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Then the last thing she will see is me trying to save her. I vowed to myself and then immediately pushed the thought from my mind. No, I would not let this happen. She could not, would not, die. There had to be a way, and I would find it. I would make her safe, whatever the cost.

I had no time to come up with a plan; they were here.

I spun her around against the wall, so she was behind me, then stood acting as a shield, my arms spread wide to offer her what little protection I could.

She tried to peek under my arm, to see what was happening. Her heart beat with a worrying speed, for once she understood the danger and reacted appropriately. Well, almost. She was still so brave, looking out from under my arm to see what the danger was, not giving in to her fear, still trying to face her enemy. She would be able to see them now.

Felix. Demetri. Two of Aro's favourite's. They were trying to guard their thoughts, thinking in a language I was not familiar with. Aro must have warned them about my abilities. I could not fight both of them and protect her.

"Greetings, gentlemen," I worked hard to keep my voice calm and civilised. I could see only one option. To play along with this charade of civility and order that the Volturi claimed, hoping to either use it against them, or find an escape. Maybe I could use their own rules against them. I had not broken their rules, so, I hoped, neither would they. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today." The thought of the reason for that made my unbeating heart soar - even in this terror - with pure joy that she was alive. "I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters." I added forcing myself to be polite.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix suggested. There was an under current to his words that made it clear I didn't really have a choice. Fine, they could take me, kill me if they wished, but she didn't have to be a part of this. Maybe if I went with them, she would be allowed to leave. But how could I know she was safe, how could I protect her when I wasn't with her. How had she even found me in the first place. Alice. I knew the answer before my mind had finished asking itself the question. She was nearby. I could hear her thoughts somewhere out there. I couldn't make out the words, just the tone, but it was her. I was sure of it.

So I would go with them if I had to, and Alice would take care of Bella. I felt like I was breaking apart at the thought of leaving her again, but if I could find no other way, I would have to do it. I would be strong enough this time to let her go, because the only thing worse than being apart from her would be her not being at all. Still. I had to try and find a way.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." It was harder now to keep my voice calm, and the words took on a harder edge. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." Thanks to her, saving me. Again.


End file.
